When the Petals Begin to Fly With the Wind
by TheLucky38
Summary: Aang has defeated Pheonix King Ozai, saved the world, including his love Katara, but he could not save himself. Katara is in the medical room at the Fire Nation Capital, remembering all the times they spent together not as only as friends but as something more. Rated T for character death. I never joke about a Kataang.


**TheLucky38:This story takes place at the Fire Nation Capital, when Aang defeated Ozai. The real qustion remains, at what cost. This is going to hurt me more then it hurts the readers. I promise you this is my first time putting up a sad story and there is no humor. Disclaimer read your line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

Katara saw Aang being carried by Suki and Toph. Aang's lifeless body was overwelming Katara with tears in her blue watered eyes.

Though Aang saved the world from destruction by the Phoenix King, he could not save himself. After he took Ozai's bending away, Ozai had enough strength to pull out his knife and stapped Aang in the heart. The heart that was going to be with Katara for the rest of his life, The heart that binds with Katara's in everyway possible, a heart that wanted to be loved by her and only her.

After they put Aang inside the medical room, they decided to let Katara be alone with him.** (A/N, Play this YouTube video "Samurai Warriors 2 OST - Distress Clouds -Sorrow- ." While reading the rest.)**

"No. no" cried Katara.

**(A/N. Flashbacks will be written in italics)**

_"Please I need to ask you something" said Aang._

_"What is it?" asked Katara._

_A few moments passed then he replied, "will you go penguin sleding with me"?_

_Katara had a confused look and said "oh, ok. I guess"?_

"Why did this have to happen?" she cried with sorrow in her eyes, the same sorrow that she had when her mother died.

_"We're going to run out of light any second now, aren't we?" asked Aang_

"_I think so..." replied Katara._

_"What are we going to do?" _

_"What can we do?"_

_They looked into each others eyes. They leaned in closer together, as the light dims slowly._

"He's dead, and its all my fault!" Katara cries so loud that the Gaang outside the room can hear her, as well as her sadness. It is worse then death itself as the heart from within herself starts to crumble with the onslaught of grive.

_The invasion was about to start and Aang was ready to go before Katara stepped outside to see Aang before he left._

_"Katara I.." and "Aang I..." they said._

_"You go first" said Aang._

_Katara begins to speak, We've been though so many things together, and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore." Aang blushes at the memory. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."_

_Aang response was, "Everything's gonna be different after today, isn't it."_

_"Yes it is"._

_Aang thinks about what could happen. "What if... what if I don't come back?" asked Aang._

_"Aang, don't say that, of course you'll..." Katara is cut off as Aang kisses her. After the kiss, Katara blushes and stares sadly after Aang as he confidently snaps his glider and flies away._

"I'll never feel his touch ever again". Katara was sad from not only the outside, but also on the inside of her heart. Then she heard a voice in her head "Katara, do you like flowers"? She reconized the voice, it was Aang's voice. Then she saw something inside his pocket and took it out. **(It's not what you think).**

It was the rare flower that only grows in the mouth of the volcano. The same volcano they stopped from destroying the fortune tellers village. It was the "Panda Lily.

Katara puts the flower in her hair and looks at Aang again. She decided to say it, even though it was too late to say it now.

"Aang I..." she pauses in between cries "I love you". A tear drop fell on Aang face and then something happens.

She saw a lot of Panda lily petals coming out of Aang's body. Then his body disappears and the petals scattered around the room, then they went outside the window, never to be seen again.

At that moment, Katara could see that the panda lily petals was just love being scattered across the wind. The love that is between Aang and Katara will always be remembered, always.

* * *

**Well I hoped you like it as well as I did. Here are some wise words from me, ****_"If music be the fruit of love, play on."_**** I know that love is a beautiful, but it is also sad if you lose them. I lost a chance of love a long time ago and it still hurts today. I got the idea from Samurai Warriors 2, with Oichi and Nagamasa Azai loving each other even though Nobunaga, leader of the Oda clan and Oichi's brother, seperated them.**


End file.
